1. Field Of The Invention
This patent relates to the plumbing trade. More particularly, this patent relates to a street compression closet flange which can be used in old buildings to replace broken cast iron closet flanges. The present invention can also be used in new building construction instead of conventional cast iron closet flanges.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Drain pipes in older houses typically consist of 4-inch cast iron pipes with leaded joints. In the case of two-story houses, these pipes typically run inside the floor joist area between the plaster ceiling and the wood floor above.
The joints typically are sealed using the lead and oakum method. This method entails 1) beating down oakum fiber with a chisel or other implement to seal the joint between the pipe flange and the closet flange, 2) pouring hot lead into the joint, and 3) beating down the cooled lead.
If the closet flange breaks it must be replaced. This is ordinarily done by breaking the pipe off at the joint between the pipe and the flange and replacing the flange. Once the pipe is broken off at the joint, the closet flange is cut off with a carbide-tipped tool. The old lead is cleaned out and a new flange is installed.
One problem with replacing old closet flanges is that it is difficult to reach the joint. The flange is often located below the wood flooring used in many older houses. The small hole in the floor makes it difficult to reach the flange. Consequently, it is often necessary to tear up the floor to get to the lead joint.
Another problem with the conventional method of replacing cast iron closet flanges is that the cost of replacement, including the cost of cleaning out the lead joint, can be prohibitive. Furthermore, repouring hot lead into the new seal between the cast iron flange and the pipe involves the risk of pouring the hot lead onto the surrounding floor resulting in damage to the floor, whether it be tile, ceramic, or other material.
A different sort of problem exists when installing a closet flange on top of a drain pipe in a new building having a concrete floor. In new buildings, the drain pipes are typically installed first and the concrete floor poured later. The drain pipe usually extends above the surface of the concrete floor. In order to install a conventional closet flange, it is necessary to chip away the concrete from around the pipe in order to make room for the flange. This method of installing flanges is difficult, time consuming and expensive.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for replacing broken cast iron closet flanges in existing buildings.
A further object is to provide a cast iron closet flange replacement with telescoping ability to make it easier to repair a broken flange which is located below floor level.
A still further object is to provide a cast iron closet flange replacement which does not require removal of the old leaded joint and pouring of a new leaded joint.
Another object is to provide a cast iron closet flange replacement which can be used with 4" schedule 40 P.V.C. or A.B.S. pipe as well as cast iron pipe.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a street compression closet flange which can be used in new construction to eliminate the need to chisel away the concrete from around the drain pipe before installing the flange.